


Protocollo di sicurezza S.H.I.E.L.D.

by Irina_Yermolayeva



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irina_Yermolayeva/pseuds/Irina_Yermolayeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sporcammo le mani di così tanto sangue che ci saremmo ricordati di quella strage per il resto dei nostri giorni.<br/>Alla fine, entrambi feriti, uscimmo dalla base per andare in un posto sicuro sorreggendoci a vicenda.<br/>Eravamo così felici di essere vivi che ci baciammo.<br/>Non fu un semplice bacio...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regola n°1: le relazioni tra colleghi non sono ammesse

## Regola n°1: le relazioni tra colleghi non sono ammesse

 

> “Le relazioni tra colleghi non possono e non devono essere in alcun modo incoraggiate”.

   
Gli allenamenti erano stati duri, le esercitazioni pericolose. Molti di noi erano stati feriti gravemente e avevano dovuto rinunciare. I pochi che erano sopravvissuti erano definitivamente i migliori agenti del mondo. I più abili a combattere, a sedurre, a nascondersi nella folla, ad essere invisibile, a mentire, ad interrogare. Eravamo rimasti in 12. Un numero buffo se si pensa al nome del progetto di cui ora facevamo parte: la Cavalleria. I 12 cavalieri, come quelli della tavola rotonda.  
In questi mesi avevo imparato a conoscere ogni singolo elemento della squadra. Sia quelli che se n’erano andati sia gli unici che erano rimasti.  
Ricordo ogni singolo nome.  
L’agente Lattimore. James Codette, conosciuto come JVC. L’agente Nilox. L’agente Dumas. L’agente Ransen. Philips. Gray. Pollok. Carruthers.  
Questi erano solo alcuni degli agenti che iniziarono l’addestramento con me.  
Tra questi solo l’agente Phillis Lattimore riuscì a resistere.  
Era una specie di macchina da guerra. Più la guardavo e più la temevo.  
Era l’unica donna a far parte della Cavalleria insieme all’agente Melinda May.  
Non so come successe ma noi tre entrammo subito in un rapporto di amicizia e di fiducia. Formammo una squadra. Sono state molte le volte in cui ci siamo aiutati a vicenda per poter superare una prova. Non seppi mai se i capi lo scoprirono ma non importava. Noi eravamo gli agenti migliori. Lodati da tutti per le nostre capacità. Macchine che obbedivano. All’apparenza. In realtà, quando ci rintanavamo nella nostra piccola stanza eravamo veramente dei grandi coglioni. Ci divertivamo con poco, facevamo scherzi, bevevamo come spugne e passavamo notti brave. Tutto in una stanza. Nessuno lo ha mai scoperto.  
Come nessuno ha mai scoperto della mia relazione con l’agente May.  
Almeno all’inizio.  
Ricordo con nitidezza la prima volta che capimmo di provare qualcosa di più.  
Eravamo in missione. Una di quelle missioni ad alto rischio di fallimento. Una di quelle per cui i migliori agenti erano d’obbligo.  
Ci eravamo intrufolati nella Mano. Una delle più grosse organizzazioni criminali dopo L’Hydra.  
Avevamo raccolto abbastanza informazioni e tutto procedeva per il meglio, ma proprio quando ce ne stavamo per andare che successe il finimondo. Un hacker, un bravissimo hacker che tutti conoscono come Golia riuscì ad inserirsi nella banca dati dello S.H.I.E.L.D. distruggendo così in poco tempo le nostre forti coperture. Dovemmo scappare in fretta, dovemmo lottare fianco a fianco guardandoci le spalle a vicenda. Ci sporcammo le mani di così tanto sangue che ci saremmo ricordati di quella strage per il resto dei nostri giorni.  
Alla fine, entrambi feriti, uscimmo dalla base per andare in un posto sicuro sorreggendoci a vicenda.  
Eravamo così felici di essere vivi che ci baciammo.  
Non fu un semplice bacio, perché dopo ne seguì un altro e un altro ancora fino a che i vestiti non sparirono nonostante le notevoli ferite.  
Il mattino successivo facemmo finta che nulla fosse successo, che era stata colpa della tensione, della paura della morte, dell’adrenalina, che il nostro desiderio di sentire il contatto con il corpo dell’altro, con la pelle dell’altro fosse stata solo una risposta fisiologica.  
Ci credemmo per due giorni, forse anche di meno. Io di sicuro dopo qualche ora già pensavo di prenderla di peso e portarla in camera e baciarla fino a morire, ma poi alla fine cedemmo alla verità.  
   
 _Le relazioni tra colleghi non possono e non devono essere in alcun modo incoraggiate._  
   
Così recita il regolamento. Ma a noi non era mai interessato il regolamento. Avevamo iniziato una storia.  
La portammo avanti in silenzio, senza che nessuno, tranne Phillis Lattimore, lo sapesse.  
Purtroppo per noi però, sotto il comando di Fury, le bugie e le verità nascoste venivano svelate facilmente.  
Fu così che il capo scoprì di noi.  
Mi chiamò nel suo ufficio. Non sapevo perché mi aveva fatto chiamare. Nessuno lo sapeva come nessuno sapeva che lui aveva scoperto tutto.  
   
-ho scoperto che ci sono due agenti che stanno infrangendo il regolamento.- disse lui.  
-davvero signore? Cosa devo fare io?- chiesi.  
-far terminare la cosa. Va avanti da troppo tempo. Stanno mettendo a rischio la sicurezza di ogni singolo individuo in questa base, soprattutto di loro stessi e dell’altro agente a conoscenza del segreto.-  
-certo signore. Mi dica il nome degli agenti e provvederò a metterli in riga.-  
-credo che tu li conosca Agente Coulson, li conosca molto bene.- mi fissò con il suo unico occhio e capii.  
-signore...?-  
-no. niente repliche. Hai una scelta Coulson. O lei o lo S.H.I.E.L.D. non puoi avere entrambi.-  
Ci fu silenzio.  
-ora dimmi, Coulson, che la tua relazione con l’agente May è finita.-  
Avevo pensato in fretta in quei pochi minuti che mi aveva dato.  
-sì, signore.- dissi nascondendo la sofferenza che provavo nel dire quelle due parole.  
-bene, puoi andare.-  
Feci un cenno col capo e uscii dal suo ufficio.  
   
Quella sera quando tornammo nella nostra stanzetta e dissi a Melinda che la nostra storia era finita senza spiegargli perché, ne presi parecchie. Lei non capiva perché la volessi lasciare, era disperata. Non dormì con noi quella notte. Phillis era a conoscenza della verità ma mi promise di non dire nulla a Melinda anche se non era contenta della mia decisione. Non lo ero neanche io, ma era l’unico modo.  
   
Passò un sacco di tempo, ma non perdevo mai di vista Melinda. Lei era rimasta attaccata alla Cavalleria anche quando era stata sciolta fino a che non la misero nella sezione più noiosa di tutto lo S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Mi chiesi molte volte come faceva una donna come lei nata per l’azione e per quella scarica di potere che ti attraversava le membra quando eri in missione, a finire in un posto come quello.  
Il regno della burocrazia. Solo lei sapeva come faceva a stare seduta ad una scrivania a compilare scartoffie.  
Mi ricordavo ancora come io o Phillis eravamo costretti a fare i suoi rapporti perché lei odiava la carta e ora invece sembrava a suo agio in quel posto, a suo agio davanti ad un pc a leggere e compilare.  
   
Erano passati tanti anni. Lei aveva avuto un brutto incidente in missione che l’ha segnata nel profondo.  
Era stato quel momento, quella missione dove tutto era andato storto, a cambiarle la vita e costringerla ad una scrivania. Il suo corpo era in perfetta forma. Era ancora una dei migliori agenti della Cavalleria ma dentro era una bambola di ceramica andata a pezzi.  
E io mi ero prefisso di riattaccarla pezzo dopo pezzo, anche a costo di incollarmi le dita.  
Per questo ero lì cercando di convincerla ad unirsi alla squadra e ci sarei riuscito, perché la conoscevo così bene.  
   
Non l’avevo mai persa di vista. Neanche lei da quello che potevo vedere. Non sembrava sorpresa. Aveva detto no appena mi aveva visto. Sapeva della squadra. Certo che sapeva. Era nel regno della burocrazia. Tutto passava di lì e lei sapeva.  
Ma io sapevo che quel no non era vero. Nonostante la temesse aveva ancora bisogno dell’azione, dell’adrenalina. Una volta che l’hai provata non ne puoi fare a meno.  
Forse era stato questo a spingermi ad affrontare Loki e a morire nel farlo. Morire per 8 secondi, anche se io ogni tanto aumentavo il tempo. Pensavo di averne il diritto. Nessuno era stato mai trafitto al cuore da parte a parte da uno scettro alieno!  
   
Ci riuscii, non era stato poi così difficile convincerla. Doveva solo essere pregata, aveva già deciso di seguirmi. Probabilmente nella sua stanza il borsone con le cose essenziali era già pronto.  
   
E così partimmo.  
   
Era passato qualche giorno dalla prima missione, da quando la squadra si era formata. Avevo cercato tante volte di fare il carino con Melinda ma mi aveva sempre trattato con distacco. Pensavo che fosse il suo modo per vendicarsi. Be, in fondo sapevo che era così e che me lo meritavo. L’avevo fatta soffrire, ma avevo dovuto farlo e appena ne avrò l’opportunità glielo dirò.  
   
   
Eravamo nella mia cuccetta, la porta chiusa, tutti stavano dormendo. L’autobus era a terra in un posto sicuro e noi eravamo sdraiati. Stretti poiché il letto è singolo, ma si stava bene. C’era poco spazio ma si respirava quello che era necessario. Quello che ai miei polmoni è mancato più ogni altra cosa.  
La stringevo a me, lei aveva il viso posato sulla mia spalla e mi accarezzava il petto soffermandosi sulla cicatrice lasciata da Loki.  
-ti ho odiato, sai?-  
-perché?-  
-sai perché.-  
-e tu sai perché l’ho fatto. So che Phillis te lo ha detto dopo l’incidente nel Devon.-  
-per Fury? Davvero solo per lui? Abbiamo infranto così tante regole noi due Phil.- mi fissò.  
Io scossi la testa:-ti ho amato e ti amo, ma metà della nostra vita l’abbiamo data allo S.H.I.E.L.D. e non volevo che nessuno dei due ne fosse privato. E lasciarti, anche se terribile, era l’unico modo per restare e continuare a vederti.-  
-avremmo potuto continuare stando più attenti a Fury.- ribatté lei.  
-davvero?-  
Lei sospirò:-no. ci avrebbe scoperto.-  
-e ci avrebbe fatti allontanare. Magari non ci avrebbe proprio cacciati però non avremmo più potuto vederci.-  
-avremmo potuto andarcene noi.- mi guardò.  
-lo avresti fatto? Melinda guardaci. Sono passati tanti anni, siamo cambiati ma solo una cosa è rimasta la stessa.-  
Lei annuì.  
-non avremmo potuto rifiutare tutto questo. Siamo fatti per combattere, per salvare persone, per arrestare i cattivi, per vivere.-  
-che regola idiota.- sussurrò baciandomi e posandosi su di me per un secondo set.


	2. Regola n°2: mai anteporre problemi personali a quelli dello S.H.I.E.L.D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo un po’ la porta si aprì e comparvero delle persone, le stesse che mi avevano dato un colpo in testa ed erano riuscite a rapirmi e portarmi in quel posto.  
> -dicci dove lo avete portato.- disse uno di loro.  
> -sono l’agente Grant Ward. Numero di matricola 3400917.- risposi.  
> L’uomo più grosso mi sollevò con una sola mano e mi fece sbattere contro una parete di metallo.  
> -dove si trova!-  
> -sono l’agente Grant Ward. Numero di matricola 3400917.- risposi cercando di riprendermi dal colpo subito.  
> Un grugnito di disappunto e poi fui di nuovo sollevato e mi misero su una sedia, dove mi legarono.  
> -ti conviene parlare con noi. Altrimenti parlerai con l’Interrogatore e non sarà piacevole.-  
> Risi:-sono curioso di incontrarlo.- sussurrai guardandoli.  
> Mi diedero un pugno.  
> -ti passerà la voglia di ridere.-  
> -lo ritengo improbabile.- risposi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allora, prima di leggere la shot leggete questa nota IMPORTANTE. tanto per dirlo, mi assicuro che le cose siano chiare per tutti. le storie non sono collegate tra di loro. mi spiego: le storie Coulson/May sono collegate tra di loro, ovviamente. però non hanno niente a che fare con che ne so le Coulson/Ward ad esempio... è come se ci fossero tante AU che però inserisco in questa raccolta collegandole con delle possibili regole dello S.H.I.E.L.D. crando così una specie di protocollo di sicurezza per l'appunto. da qui il titolo :D  
> spero di essere stata chiara, se qualcosa non vi torna fatemelo sapere o in privato o recensendo.  
> P.S. rileggendola per controllare i vari errori mi sono accorta che potrei fare un collegamento con la puntata the Bridge xD e penso che così sarà... forse. non lo so perchè questa raccolta è molto radicata nel "What Plot?" ci farò un pensierino... non sarebbe male mescolare un po' di cattivi... Marea Montante e una delle nemesi di Daredevil xD  
> hasta la vista!  
> Irina  
> xxx  
> 

 

 

## Regola n°2: mai anteporre problemi personali a quelli dello S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Non si devono mai anteporre i problemi personali a quelli dello S.H.I.E.L.D.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**\------In un Luogo Imprecisato------**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tenni gli occhi chiusi e saggiai la mia situazione prima con gli altri sensi.  
Non vi era alcun rumore.  
Vi era profumo di mare, probabilmente ero in un posto vicino al mare, poteva trattarsi di un porto.  
Per terra non c’erano vibrazioni quindi ero fermo. Non ero su una nave, altrimenti ci sarebbe stato il dondolio delle onde.  
Ero sdraiato, le mani erano legate dietro la schiena ma riuscivo a sentire del terriccio umido tra le dita.  
Sotto di esso lastre di metallo. Poteva essere un vecchio container vicino ad un porto. Ma dovrei sentire il rumore delle navi, o del mare almeno. Ma il silenzio quasi ovattato era l’unica cosa che sentivo.  
Non c’era nessuno, ovunque mi trovassi. Aprii gli occhi.  
Tutto era buio ed ero solo. Mi tirai su a sedere. Mi doleva il fianco. Una costola rotta. La solita, tanto per cambiare. I medici dello S.H.I.E.L.D. erano stufi di sistemarmela. Volevano togliermela e mettermela di metallo. Non si devono azzardare a toccarmi e fare esperimenti con me.  
Mi tirai in piedi, ma ricaddi quasi subito con un gemito. La caviglia era rotta. Ci mancava solo questo. Rimasi seduto aspettando. Sapevo che sarebbero arrivati. Mi avrebbero salvato, ma io dovevo fare la mia parte ovviamente. Cercai di liberare le mani ma mi avevano messo delle manette con la serratura digitale. Potevo aprirle ma solo se avevo una grossa pinza.  
Rimasi quindi seduto, in attesa.  
Dopo un po’ la porta si aprì e comparvero delle persone, le stesse che mi avevano dato un colpo in testa ed erano riuscite a rapirmi e portarmi in quel posto.  
-dicci dove lo avete portato.- disse uno di loro.  
-sono l’agente Grant Ward. Numero di matricola 3400917.- risposi.  
L’uomo più grosso mi sollevò con una sola mano e mi fece sbattere contro una parete di metallo.  
-dove si trova!-  
-sono l’agente Grant Ward. Numero di matricola 3400917.- risposi cercando di riprendermi dal colpo subito.  
Un grugnito di disappunto e poi fui di nuovo sollevato e mi misero su una sedia, dove mi legarono.  
-ti conviene parlare con noi. Altrimenti parlerai con l’Interrogatore e non sarà piacevole.-  
Risi:-sono curioso di incontrarlo.- sussurrai guardandoli.  
Mi diedero un pugno.  
-ti passerà la voglia di ridere.-  
-lo ritengo improbabile.- risposi.  
-fatelo entrare.- disse l’unica donna del gruppo; il capo di quella banda di delinquenti.  
Un uomo bianco, pelato, non molto alto ma neanche basso, fece la sua entrata.  
Purtroppo questa volta non ero fortunato come il capo, lui non era un agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D.  
La donna accanto a lui gli prese un coltellino e si avvicinò a me. mi tagliò la maglietta aprendola mentre gli altri uomini mi calarono pantaloni e boxer fino alle ginocchia.  
Quali erano le loro intenzioni? Che torture avevano in mente?  
Osservai l’Interrogatore prendere un tavolinetto con sopra una batteria, come quelle dell’auto.  
Poi l’uomo si avvicinò a me attaccando le due pinze, una blu e una rossa, ai testicoli. *  
-stai scherzando.- risi cercando di nascondere il nervosismo.  
L’uomo non rispose e schiacciò un pulsante.  
Mi irrigidii tutto, ma non emisi un suono.  
Quando premette di nuovo il pulsante la scarica elettrica cessò, ma il dolore non se ne andò con esso.  
-dove si trova?!- chiese di nuovo la donna.  
-sono l’agente Grant Ward. Numero di matricola 3400...- la scarica tornò e dovetti stringere i denti.  
-la prossima volta durerà ancora di più e sarà più forte.- disse l’Interrogatore quando staccò la corrente.  
-non vedo l’ora.- sibilai.  
-te la sei cercata.- disse lui quasi con noncuranza premendo di nuovo il pulsante.  
La scarica durò per un minuto e poi fu fermata.  
-quanto durerai?- chiese la donna.  
-finché morte non ci separi.- risi divertito, ma fui stroncato quasi sul nascere da una nuova scarica elettrica più forte della precedente che mi fece urlare.  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**\------Sul Bus------**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   
-mi sembrava di essere stato abbastanza chiaro?!- urlò Coulson guardando in modo severo  i suoi sottoposti.  
Skye, Fitz e Simmons erano spaventati dal tono di voce e dall’atteggiamento del loro capo.  
Erano giorni che stavano cercando l’agente Ward senza successo.  
Non avevano una minima traccia sul suo possibile luogo di prigionia.  
Ward non aveva nessuna trasmittente addosso, nessun satellite ha visto il suo viso, nessuna fotocamera, nessun cellulare in cui erano riusciti ad entrare aveva rivelato la posizione dell’agente rapito.  
Neanche Skye, con tutti i suoi contatti nella Rising Tide, era riuscita ad avere informazioni.  
-ci dispiace, non riusciamo a capire dove si trova.-  
Coulson smise di ascoltare i poveri agenti e si infilò nel suo ufficio camminando avanti e indietro pensando a cosa poteva fare per salvare Grant Ward.  
-Coulson...- Melinda era appena entrata.  
-lasciami solo.- sibilò.  
Lei annuì e se ne andò.  
Il capo si mise al computer e guardò per l’ennesima volta la registrazione di quel maledetto giorno in cui non era presente.  
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**\------Dalla Registrazione------**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Fitz e Simmons erano nel loro laboratorio a giocare con i loro strumenti tecnici._  
 _Melinda era nella camera di pilotaggio a controllare i comandi, Skye era nella sua cuccetta con il suo computer a fare qualche ricerca. Ward si stava allenando e tirava pugni al sacco. Lui, in quel momento, non era sul bus perché era a fare rapporto da Fury._  
   
 

 

 

 

 

**\------Un Penny Per I Tuoi Pensieri------**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Coulson sorrise istantaneamente vedendolo.  
A volte, quando si trovava nel suo ufficio senza far niente, lo osservava allenarsi. Zoommava su di lui e osservava il suo viso teso nello sforzo, il sudore scivolare sulla sua mascella. A volte sembrava che Grant si accorgesse di essere osservato, guardava verso la telecamera, sorrideva appena e si toglieva la maglia mostrando il petto muscoloso, teso e sodo.  
Poi continuava ad allenarsi facendo finta di nulla, ma Phil si accorgeva che i suoi colpi contro il sacco erano diversi. Si preoccupava più di mostrarsi in alcune pose sexy. Così le considerava il capo.  
Grant continuava fino a che Coulson non lo chiamava nel suo ufficio. Ogni scusa era buona. Magari si inventava problemi, che non esistevano o che era tranquillamente in grado di risolvere, solo per ritrovarselo nel suo ufficio, con il petto ancora scoperto e con un asciugamano intorno al collo.  
Appena entrava gli faceva la paternale e, quando era abbastanza vicino, si buttava sulle sua labbra.  
Ma quello che gli piaceva di più era quando, nel pieno della notte, quando era certo che tutti dormissero, sentiva la porta aprirsi e poi qualcuno infilarsi nel letto accanto a lui.  
-capo.- sussurrava appena al suo orecchio infilando la mano nella maglietta.  
-non lo sai che non si può comprare il capo?- sussurrò Phil.  
-peccato, sono bravo nelle trattative.- rispose Grant.  
-puoi essere bravo quanto vuoi, ma devi avere della buona merce.- Phil si stese sulla schiena.  
-io ho ottima merce.- Grant si mise su di lui.  
-devo prima provarla.- gli strinse la maglietta, stropicciandola.  
-faccio provare la merce solo a poche persone.- disse avvicinandosi al suo viso.  
-sono uno di queste?- sussurrò Phil.  
-l’unico.- rispose Grant baciandolo.  
Era sempre Grant a prendere il controllo della situazione, non che Coulson fosse un passivo nato, ma perdeva sempre in quella lotta per il potere. Forse, a Coulson non dispiaceva lasciarlo fare dopo aver lottato quanto più poteva. Alla fine adorava la sensazione di quel caldo corpo muscoloso sopra il suo, dell’erezione che si faceva spazio nella sua carne. Forse era per questo che, quando Grant lo faceva vincere, era lui a comandare e nello stesso tempo accoglieva il membro del compagno.  
Tranne quando era arrabbiato per qualcosa. Grant gli confidò che adorava quando era arrabbiato e, una volta soli, lo faceva irritare di più apposta per poter essere scopato. Diceva che era un peccato sprecare tutta quell’energia e lui riusciva perfettamente a farla incanalare in altri modi più produttivi.  
Ed ecco che comparve quel gruppetto facendo risvegliare Coulson dai suoi pensieri.  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**\------Tornando Alla Registrazione------**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   
 _Erano quattro uomini e una donna. Erano entrati come se nulla fosse. Melinda non si era accorta di niente e l’unico che poteva opporsi era Ward. Chiuse dentro Fitz e Simmons per evitare che venissero catturati e chiuse tutte le porte che conducevano al piano superiore dove Skye e Melinda stavano._  
 _Era da solo. I due scienziati sbattevano le mani contro i vetri, cercavano di aprire le porte, di contattare Melinda ma quando lei riuscì ad aprire la porta ormai era troppo tardi._  
 _Ward aveva dato battaglia. Aveva messo KO un uomo ma gli altri tre erano armati e gli diedero del filo da torcere. Fino a che la donna non gli sparò al petto una dose di sonnifero. Grant cadde a terra privo di sensi._  
 _Due uomini lo presero di peso portandolo via mentre la donna controllava qualcosa sul piccolo tablet che aveva in mano. Capito che quello che cercavano non era lì, se ne andò lasciando cadere una rosa rossa nel punto preciso dove poco prima stava il corpo di Grant._  
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**\------Novità Sul Fronte------**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Con delle ricerche Skye riuscì a scoprire cosa stava controllando la donna.  
Era entrata nel sistema di video sorveglianza del bus cercando le persone al suo interno. Non aveva trovato quello che gli interessava. Coulson capì subito chi stavano cercando. Lo aveva capito già la prima volta che aveva visto il video del rapimento di Grant. La rosa rossa che ora era posata sulla sua scrivania dentro ad un bicchiere d’acqua era il retaggio che si era lasciato alle spalle.  
Era riuscito ad averla vinta su Kingpin una volta e da allora cercava un modo per fargliela pagare. Per questo i suoi uomini avevano rapito un membro della sua squadra. Ma non sapevano che avevano rapito l’agente sbagliato ad un capo iperprotettivo nei confronti della sua squadra, soprattutto per Grant Ward.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
-avanti.- rispose scocciato.  
Entrò Skye timorosa.  
-che c’è?- chiese.  
-ho un riscontro con l’IP del tablet che si è introdotto nel nostro sistema di sorveglianza. Credo che potrebbe trovarsi nello stesso posto di Ward.-  
-dove?- Coulson si alzò.  
-è un caseggiato pieno di container a poca distanza dal mare della costa ovest. È ad un’ora di auto da qui.-  
-allora partiamo subito.- aprì il cassetto tirando fuori una pistola e la caricò.  
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**\------Nel Container------**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ero seduto sulla sedia, non mi avevano più alzato dalla prima volta che mi ci avevano messo.  
Ero completamente sudato, bagnato, nudo e legato. Quasi come la prima volta.  
Ogni tanto l’Interrogatore mi lanciava secchiate d’acqua ghiacciata per aumentare la conduzione di elettricità. Aveva anche aggiunto due piccole pinze sui capezzoli. Sperava che avrei parlato. Ma non avevo aperto bocca se non per urlare. Il dolore era terribile. E come se non bastasse la scossa, mi procurava del graffi sul petto, leggeri graffi, quelli che puoi farti anche con un foglio di carta, quelli che bruciano di più di un taglio profondo. Ero stremato, sentivo che stavo per morire, ancora una scossa e sarebbe stata l’ultima.  
Erano giorni che ripetevo questa solfa, nella speranza quasi che fosse davvero l’ultima volta.  
-parlerai?- chiese la donna.  
Scossi la testa.  
-se continui così morirai.-  
Sorrisi appena:- E se non puoi placarmi, io ti romperò le ossa. Pensi che stia bluffando, basta provarmi. Non dimenticherò mai le parole che hai usato per intrappolarmi. Fino al giorno della mia morte, soffrirai per questo, lo giuro.- sibilai.  
Un’altra scarica partì dai testicoli e dai capezzoli irradiandosi in tutto il corpo.  
Urlai irrigidendomi, il mio corpo si scosse come se fosse colpito da un attacco epilettico.  
Quando il dolore finì strinsi forte gli occhi rilassandomi piano.  
-perché non ci dici dov’è Coulson e la facciamo finita?-  
-no, mai.-  
-tu non sai cosa ha fatto quell’uomo. Deve pagarla.-  
Risi:-tu sei la criminale e verrai uccisa da un esercito di piccole ragazze. La legge non ti può arrestare, il mondo non ti può detestare. Non hai mai fatto nulla, per loro. Ma tu sei la criminale e io non sono legale, sono soltanto un uomo morto.-  
-tu non capisci.-  
-comprendo perfettamente.-  
-il tuo capo non era dove doveva essere...-  
La interruppi:-e quindi è colpa mia?-  
Lei non disse niente.  
-grazie, dolci signori per avermi fatto diventare quello che sono oggi. Un fascio di nervi rotti, una manciata di parole.- sibilai.  
-ancora.- disse la donna:-al massimo.-  
L’Interrogatore annuì e premette il pulsante aumentando la potenza.  
Urlai per quanto potevo, mi sembrava quasi che il cuore scoppiasse nel petto, che il cervello mi si cuocesse, che la pelle bruciasse e le ossa si rompessero sotto la pressione dei muscoli in tensione, per tentare di ridurre il dolore il più possibile. Avevo la testa buttata indietro, l’angolatura quasi innaturale, non vidi la porta aprirsi. Non sentii i colpi di pistola perché le mie urla erano più forti.  
Il dolore semplicemente finì. Rimasi li tremante, alcune parti del corpo che si scuotevano da sole. Il fiatone, le lacrime di dolore scivolate tra i capelli.  
Sentii delle mani sul viso. Era un tocco meraviglioso. Quelle mani erano fresche contro la mia pelle tormentata dal caldo, bruciata. Aprii gli occhi e sorrisi appena: dovevo essere morto.  
Vedevo Phil che mi fissava preoccupato.  
-Grant... Grant, mi senti!-  
-sono morto...- sussurrai.  
-no, ci vuole ben altro per ucciderci.- affermò dandomi un bacio a stampo.  
-ci avete messo... un sacco di tempo.- dissi recuperando piano piano un po’ di lucidità.  
Lui non disse nulla staccando delicatamente le pinze e poi con un coltellino mi liberò definitivamente.  
Provai ad alzarmi, ma non mi sentivo più le gambe ormai.  
Gemetti.  
-tranquillo, ci penso io.- mi tenne in piedi sistemandomi boxer e calzoni e poi mi portò fuori.  
-vorrei essere morto...- sussurrai senza pensarci.  
-non dirlo neanche! Capisco che tu stia male, ma non sono discorsi da fare.- sibilò.  
Riuscii, con fatica, a fare un sorriso:-mi sei mancato.-  
-oh Grant. Avrei voluto trovarti prima.- mi strinse.  
-l’importante è che sei arrivato.-  
-io arriverò sempre.-  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**\------Al Sicuro------**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   
Arrivati alla base, Coulson si preoccupò di curarlo.  
Gli fece tornare la circolazione negli arti mentre lo aiutava a darsi una sciacquata e poi gli mise una creme e le bende sui tagli.  
-non hai ancora finito?- chiese Grant guardandolo mentre prendeva un’altra crema.  
-hai delle ustioni gravi. Bisogna curarle prima che si infettino.- rispose mettendo una punta di crema sui capezzoli dell’altro massaggiandoli. Sotto la pressione delle sue dita questi si inturgidirono. Phil alzò lo sguardo sul compagno.  
-non oso immaginare cosa succederà quando metterò la crema più in basso...- sorrise appena.  
-be sono giorni che non faccio sesso con il mio capo.- disse Grant guardando da tutt’altra parte, come in imbarazzo.  
-e passeranno altri due giorni.- rispose Phil passando ai testicoli.  
-ma io sto bene!- brontolò lui.  
-be, vediamo.- spalmando la crema sulle ghiandole si chinò a lambirgli il membro.  
Quando finì di massaggiarlo tornò su lasciandolo con un vistoso problema.  
-avevi ragione; stai abbastanza bene, ma non così bene da poter fare certi sforzi. Ora dormi...- Phil si alzò con un piccolo ghignetto.  
-te lo faccio vedere io che sto bene!- lo tirò verso di se, prendendolo con la stessa passione e forza di tutti quei mesi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**\------Fine Della 2° Regola------**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * la scena della tortura con l'elettricità ai testicoli può sembrarvi familiare se avete visto il film Kiss Kiss Bang Bang.  
> Il povero Robert se l'è passata male in quei momenti xD   
> non ho altro da aggiungere   
> ciaooo


End file.
